degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Loverofeli/FANFIC. AWH YEAH
Degrassi? **** Yeah! Eli Goldsworthy strutted from Morty with an air of confidence. Someone high-fived him on his way to the door. He had to fix his hair and clothes before he entered the school. He looked awfully disheveled. Why? Clare waited a moment before she also exited Morty. She fixed her hair and her clothes as well, but someone still whistled at her. She blushed and quickly grabbed her things and ran inside, winking at Eli as she passed him. Eli and Clare had announced their relationship only to their friends, but it seemed like all of Degrassi knew. People would follow them around and wait for a kiss. Those pervs, Clare thought. It's like they're obsessed with us. People even called them 'Eclare'. Eli got a kick out of the nickname but Clare was irritated by it. She hated pet names, let alone couple names.And Eclare? How cheesy was that? Before school, Eli always drove to Clare's house in Morty and took her to school, and they would "sit" there until the bell rang. During the day, Eli and Clare would slip each other notes, hold hands in the hall and eat lunch together. It was incredibly romantic. After school, they would usually hang out around town or "sit" in Morty again. Adam, their lovable friend, supported their relationship, but after a few weeks he was tired of it. He felt like a third wheel. When they would hang out, Eli and Clare would get stuck in their own little world, with Adam just orbiting around, trying to understand their strange signals. He loved them but he was hoping for a better opportunity..."Speaking of opportunities," Adam mentioned to Eli, who was, to Adam's fortune, alone, "There's a dance coming up. Who should I ask?" Eli eyed him suspiciously. "Not Bianca." Adam's eyes flickered. "I wasn't going to ask her, dumbass. She called me a tranny." "Bitch," whispered Eli. "Yeah. I don't know who else to ask. I mean, I don't really know anybody else, man." "Hmm. WANNA SCOPE WITH ME?" Eli asked in a mocking tone. Adam shook his head. "C'mon man, I'm being serious." The bell rang. "I'll see you later." He hurried away. Eli relaxed before finally heading across the hall to English "Who?" "Oh yeah, her." "Slut!" "I know, right? Like, why?" "Haven't you EVER heard of a condom?" "K.C. had sex with Simpson? What? No way!" "Clare is not a prostitute!" "Will you?" "So is Alli!" "Sure!" The halls were buzzing with scandals and the fresh gossip of like, who is TOTALLY going with who to the dance. Eli was going with Clare, and Adam was going with- "ANYA? Wait. ANYA?" Sav yelled. Eli was startled. "Yes, he's taking Anya, calm your shit." "ANYA. Is going with ADAM. I can't fucking believe this," Sav said, pacing back and forth outside the school. "Dude, calm the fuck down." But Sav wouldn't calm the fuck down. He stormed angrily away from Eli, muttering "no help" and Eli swore he heard "emo bitch". Eli sneaked a middle finger at him. Clare walked up to Eli and kissed him on the check. She quickly grabbed for the door handle but Eli swatted her hand. "Come on, not now. Front seat. We need to go get you a really pretty dress." He winked. Clare looked confused. "No, no, Eli. Really, my mom will get me one." But Eli refused. He smirked and said, "Nawh, get in the car." Clare hugged him and got in the shotgun seat. They drove off and bought her a real nice dress, with Polka dots. "Oh, I love it!" She hugged him and suddenly, Eli really wanted to "sit" in the car. "Wanna go...uhm...sit in Morty for a while?" They eagerly ran off to sit. ---- Music was pounding the tile of Degrassi. Students were pouring in, all looking their best, besides Fitz of course, who was in his ordinary garb. Eli was wearing red. He looked sexy. But something didn't feel right. It felt almost like they had entered a different realm. The drama level was at an all time high. Eli felt like he heard screaming, angst and "OH MY GOD SHE'S PREGNANT?" rebounding off every wall. (this is where it gets retarded) He whipped around to ask Clare where she wanted to go first but she was gone. "Clare?" He looked around. He looked around and around. But he couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly, a piercing scream! Eli ran off, tearing away his shirts. He had to look sexy for this. All drama tonight, he thought. When he found the source of the scream, he gasped. Leia lay dead on the floor, with Fitz armed and Clare cornered. Drew was on the floor bleeding unconscious. Eli could see Alli running away in the distance, obviously unknown to Fitz. "PUT DOWN THAT WEAPON NOW YOU HEATHEN." Fitz spun around in shock. "Ellllliiii! Glad you could make it!" He leapt at Eli, knife ready for stabbin. Eli dodged and yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Clare didn't. She was sobbing, and bleeding from the lip. Epically they fought. Bash. Crash. Bang. Crunch. Crash again- but this time, through several boxes. On the other side of the box was....K.C. What was he doing in here? "Oh my fucking god," screamed Clare. It wasn't just K.C. It was K.C. and his old coach, and they were "sitting". "What the fuck?" screamed Fitz, "Coach, you're CHEATING on me?" Eli took this opportunity to steal the knife and stab Fitz. He fell to the ground and took his last words, "FUCK YOU SEXY-". He died. Eli looked smug but horrified with what he had done. Now his body count was two. Coach got up and ran off but not before a laser came rebounding down from the sky. Everyone looked up. The ceiling had been blasted off and there stood J.T. Yorke with a laser gun. He evaporated. What happened next was a blur. Clare swears to this day she saw a bear and Eli swears he'll never kill anyone again, he promises (yeah right). As for Leia, nobody cared, so her body was laid neatly into the furnace. Fans of Drew huddled around Drew on a rised bed. Allie was nearby sharpening her claws. The police arrested Bianca for no good reason and Adam became a robot. The End Category:Blog posts